A Wonderful Christmas Time
by TimeLadySong
Summary: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time. It is exactly what the two of them had managed to create for themselves.


**So this is the last assigment for this year and since it's almost Christmas I just had to make this a Christmas themed story! Enjoy, and happy holidays.**

He had always thought that blue was her color. Lighter tones, darker tones, everything in between – she always looked absolutely breathtaking whenever she wore blue, every other woman paled in comparison. That was before he had seen her in green.

Tony Stark didn't like Christmas at all. For twenty years he had avoided to celebrate it and instead got himself drunk along with some random girl by his side. Ever since Pepper, though, things had changed. His parents' death was close to Christmas and he was depressed most of the time, however, Pepper brought the happiness back to these days.

The effects she had on him where obvious to everyone, media used to talk about it when they had noticed in the early days. And this was exactly how she had managed to get him to that year's Christmas fundraiser. The local orphanage needed money, of course it would be a good cause for the event.

"Just a two hours, Tony. We need to show up, especially after everything that happened."

People didn't trust him as they used to anymore, the things between the Avengers had caused a lot of trouble and destruction. Not even the Accords could change much about it. As always, Pepper was right, the fundraiser was his chance to do something right – not to mention that the orphans would be excited to see Tony Stark attending the event.

He was talking to people, apologized for what he had done and what had gone wrong as well as had his fun with some of the orphans. This was certainly a first. While Pepper watched him, she couldn't help but think that he would be a remarkable father. He cared deeply for the people close to him and wanted them to have everything they needed – who could be better as a dad?

What no one noticed, Pepper Potts didn't drink any drop of alcohol that evening. Water was the only beverage that made it past her lips and yet no one seemed to have noticed. At least Tony hadn't. Her eyes drifted over to the crowd, het thoughts wandering off.

It was only minutes later that she felt to strong arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist. A delicate smile appeared on Pepper's lips as she leaned back into Tony's embrace.

"You're looking absolutely amazing, Miss Potts." His voice was right next to her ear and a shiver ran down her spine when the vibrations reached her.

"Oh well, you're not looking too bad yourself, Mr. Stark. Are you enjoying yourself."

"Surprisingly, I do. It feels good to be able to give young people something they need."

"You mean the September Foundation grant? I told you it was –" She never got to finish that thought.

"Actually, I mean this fundraiser. I might have done a small donation myself."

Turning in his arms, Pepper watched Tony carefully. He was a changed man. Donations didn't happen out of modesty – no one would ever describe him as a modest man – but because he had more than enough for himself. There were people all over the world who needed the money or whatever else he donated more than he did.

"A few things from my propriety need to be ready for collection by the end of next week."

Whereas this would have been a request if she had still been his PA, it was only an information for her as his girlfriend. And still, she would be the one to arrange everything for the collection.

The thing is, no other PA could ever be as competent as Pepper Potts.  
And though she no longer possessed the description of Tony Stark's PA, managing his life was still her priority. If it weren't for her, he would have killed himself a long time ago. Miss Potts was a true gift from heaven.

"Everything will be ready by then. This is very generous of you, Tony."

"It's more about repaying the dept. I know I can never do so completely but it's a start."

And just then she truly understood why he did all those things. The September Foundation, the fundraiser, all the charities. He still felt so guilty and it broke her heart to realize that. Taking his hand into hers, she gave it a soft squeeze while looking into his eyes.

"Let's go home. I think we've been here long enough."

Pepper Potts suggestion to leave a public event sooner, Tony had to make a mental note about it. It was an evening full of firsts.

A call made, goodbyes said, and gone was the couple.

Happy had been waiting for them, dropping them off at the mansion just before wishing the two of them wonderful holidays and heading home himself.

Behind closed doors, Pepper had gotten rid of her high heels, leaving them by the couch in the living room. Tony, on the other hand, only kept his boxers and wife beater on, not wanting to stay in these utterly uncomfortable clothes any longer. Pepper could only roll her eyes about it.

For a man who always wanted to have the best of the best, his choice of clothing was rather poor. Formal dress codes were something that really annoyed him. Why put yourself in some suit when you could have an old band shirt along with a pair of sweatpants?

They were sitting on the couch in one of the living rooms, listening to some music while they simply talked. Who would have guess Tony Stark, former playboy, would be content enough with just sitting on a couch with a woman and talk? Certainly no one who didn't know him better.

"You know, you don't to repay any debt. You made mistakes but that's only human."

"People died because of me, children died. This isn't something I can just ignore. I can't bring back those people but I can do something for those who are alive but in a poor condition."

Thinking about it for a moment, Pepper sighed and moved to lean her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping itself around his waist immediately. It wasn't Christmas yet, but the evening made her consider giving him his present a bit earlier.

"I understand that, I really do. But you shouldn't do it because you feel responsible, you should do it because you know it's the right thing to do."

Tony pressed a soft kiss to her temple, holding her close. The strawberry blonde beauty always knew the right words to say. His life would be so much darker without her by his side. Of course he had realized it years ago but only that year he actually knew that he had to change something. But what would she say once she sees the ring on Christmas Eve?

"You can't bring back the dead, but you can care for the ones alive… and the ones to come."

A weak laugh vibrated in his chest. "Oh Potts, that's exactly what I'm doing."

For a genius he really didn't get all the hints.

"Tony, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It was supposed to be your Christmas present, but I think this might be the right moment."

A frown replaced the smile on his lips as he wondered what she was trying to tell him.

"You try to do the right thing, I know that, saw it. I think you might get your chance to do something right soon, maybe even something that will be a gift for the people one day. Tony… I'm pregnant."

No one would have imagined Tony Stark to be a father. His relationship with his own father had never been the best, he had always been worried about being in the position himself. What if he fucked up like Howard had? What if his child turned out to hate him? There were so many questions in his head and he didn't have an answer to any of them.

If it had been some random one-night-stand who appeared in front of his door to tell him he was going to be a father, he would have been shocked. But this was Pepper, and if any woman was supposed to be the mother of his children then it would be her.

"Pregnant? You're… pregnant. Like, a child?"

"No, it's actually a gremlin."

And that was when he actually realized what all this meant and he couldn't help but laugh. He was going to be a father!

"This is probably the best gift I have ever received. I don't know what to say."

So he hugged her instead, careful not to crush her in his eagerness.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm just glad you're not mad or scared and run away."

Of all the thoughts he could have had, this was the one thing he couldn't bring himself to think about. Leaving Pepper would only hurt him, probably more than it would hurt her. And now that she was pregnant he knew he could only ever want her. This was the woman he wanted to grow old with.

"Thank you Pepper."

They stayed like that for a few more moments, letting the new information settle in.

Tony Stark knew Pepper was going to love her present, maybe even as much as he did.

The song that was currently playing was right they were 'simply having a wonderful Christmas time'. That year and all the ones to come.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
